Kujaku (AU Sekirei)
by Kurobiki
Summary: AU Sekirei. Things are the same in this universe but different; you'll see. Join Minato and the gang as they embark on an altered, heated journey. Love hits the hearts of a few couples and more. Rated M for swearing and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Ignition

**Hey yall ! It's Kurobiki. **

**So yeah; it's the first chapter and as you can see, its.. a little short. That will all be changed down to your comments and reviews and PMs! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei or any of the characters. (I own my own, though)**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Homura ran his hands through Minato's hair. Minato watched Homura's hands and they drew closer to his face. He felt his heart start racing and body beginning to rapidly heat up. *This is it* Minato thought to himself *It's Kagari-san I'll become.. One with first* Homura leant closer to Minato; his face flushed. Eyes glistening in the candle light of the romantic bath the Landlady had set for them (She said "As a Sekirei; as YOUR Sekirei, Kagari-san must be able to see you as naked as all the other ladies in this house have. But please, no inappropriate sexual relations in the Izumo Inn; or else, I will punish you" – Both Homura and Minato shuddered at the image of the devil appearing behind No. 1.. It was frightening) Homura was finally expressing the want that all Sekirei had for their Ashikabi. He was hesitant; but this.. This was happening. Minato slightly shifted his leg as Homura crawled closer towards him; right hand propping himself up right in between Minato's legs. Minato; nervous, yet ready, made the moment easier by kissing the man in front of him. *He is mine* thought Homura; placing his free hand upon Minato's chest. He allowed his hand to slowly slide upwards into the apple of Minato's neck *Sahashi is definitely min -* his thought stopped by the warm, sensual feel of Minato holding his left breast. Homura smiled and whispered into Minato's ear : "Sahashi-san.. Are you sure you want.. me ? Out of all your Sekirei; you want me to be your.. Beginning?" Minato slowly replied "Yes, Kagari-san.. I. Want. You" _

_Homura leant back and smiled; still flustered from the passion Minato had; making the real first move. "I'm sorry" he said "But tonight is not the night.. My Ashikabi"_

Minato awoken, dazed and unsure about the dream he just had. He attempted to sit up; realising he couldn't as he had all but one of his female Sekirei laying upon him. He smiled to himself and took a deep breath. As difficult as it may be to control himself around them; it's something he's slightly gotten used to and would feel a little unusual if this was to change.

He heard a single bird singing on the wooden gates of the Inn and frowned. It seems everything has recently been reminding him that at the end of this 'game' there can only be one. 'Only one..' he muttered to himself

"Yes. It seems I'm more in sync with my Ashikabi than I thought"

Minato shifted him head up and noticed that Homura has been sitting there, shirt half open showing his toned but feminine torso. Minato spun his head back around, looking straight ahead and froze. Then began to violently blush *Did Kagari..*

"Yes, I was in the dream too, Sahashi-san"

Minato began to blush even more. He felt his face heat up. He couldn't even move.

"Sahashi-san; it's okay. We'll discuss this another time" and with that; Homura stood on his feet picked up his coat and drapsed it over his right shoulder and walked to the sliding doors of Minato's room "Ohio Gozaimasu, Sahashi-san" and left.

* * *

**Hello again my fellow Rei-lovers ! **

**Hope you enjoyed it so far. **

**Yes, this is a teaser. **

**Yes, there is more coming.**

**Yes you can review; whether it be good or bad or neutral. **

**If there are any problems, please, message me, hit me up and let me know what I'm doing wrong. **

**Suggestions are more than welcome. Please, feel free to give as many you desire. The more you give, the more I will use :)**

**If you have read this far, you may as well review me ;) **

**Thanks for your time guys, I really appreciate it ! x**


	2. Chapter 2: You Will Be Mine

**Hello all my readers.**

**Lovely to see you again. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter**

**_Disclaimer: Owning Sekirei and any of the characters; I do not. _**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Itatakimasu !" everyone in the Inn screamed as they prepared for their breakfast.

Tsukiumi glared at Musubi as both Musubi and Kusano attempted to feed Minato.

_This isn't interesting at all, _Homura thought to himself and he dismissively looked to the right and fed himself. He was sitting directly in front Minato and was feeling fine about the dream they had.. Until now. Kazehana looked at Homura and smiled, saying "You can't help but feel this way, can you ?"

"Shut up, No. 3" Homura sneered

"Homura; I'm sure I told you already, nobody is allowed to talk to me like that accept for No.1 and Minato. But I'll let this one pass as you snuck me a bottle of sake last night in replacement for my space in Ashikabi-kun's room" she giggled to herself and continued "He's just so MANLY" and at that, she leapt out of her seat and pounced on Minato. "Forget about Homura-kun; I'll show you exactly what it's like to be an adult.. When the time's right" she whispered. Immediately all of Minato's Sekirei apart from Musubi and Matsu stood up and shouted "That's enough, Kazehana!" – the room fell silent and Kazehana giggled to herself, walking out of the room into the garden whilst singing "Sake! Sake! Sake!"

Tsukiumi speedily expressed "MINATO ! YOU MUST STOP ALLOWING OTHERS TO TOUCH YOU INAPPROPRIATELY. I AM YOUR ONE AND ONLY REAL WIFE." She screamed; Miya giggled. "You don't even let me climb on top of you like that" the water bearer's shouts soon fell into a mumble to herself. Running off in what seemed like a hurry.

"Oh my, my satellite alarm has gone off; there must be a malfunction" and with that, Matsu ran out of the room. Kusano and Homura walked after her.

"Miya-chan; I will be awaiting training for today ! I will not lose ! I will become strong so that Minato-san and I will ascend" Musubi trotted outside in the garden and was pounced on by Kazehana almost immediately after she stepped foot in the garden.

Minato was left lying there in a daze. _Why is today such a difficult day for me to brush off everyone's advances_ he thought to himself. He sat up and noticed that Miya was still sitting there, silently sipping on her tea. He shifted, uncomfortable about the look of knowledge she gave him; almost as though she knew exactly what was going through his head

"I know what's going through your head, Minato-san; so ask my your question" she smiled a maternal, warm smile; almost making Minato feel as though he has been hugged from the inside, out.

"Ooya-san. Is it possible; if I collect all of the Jinki.. That I can live with all my Sekirei; without anyone having to die"

".. When you say all your Sekirei, do you mean the ones that you are an Ashikabi of, or do you mean including all your friends, too ?"

"Everyone ! I do not want anyone else to die. No more fighting. I just want us all to live happily. With you. With Yukari and Shiina. Even with those that have had to run away.."

"Minato-san. There is something you must know about the Jinki and what happens when they come together. You see, Numb-"

"Onii-chan. Kagari-san is hurt. Onii-chan !" Kusano ran in, with her potted plant in her hand, with tears in her eyes

Minato, Miya and Kusano rushed outside to see Homura laying on the floor with blood pouring out of the left side of him "Kagari-san" – Miya ran to his side, immediately aiding his wound "Please, be careful. If any of you damage any inch of the Izumo Inn, you will have to do more than just fix it" she smiled; with the usual image appearing behind her head. Both Kusano and Tsukiumi shuddered at the image.

Standing at the front of the Inn were two Sekirei. One, of them had Orange and black hair. Left half Orange, right half black and was wearing a grey catsuit. Her hair was short, cropped in a short bob, ending just above her chin. She had a full fringe. Although it was obvious her fringe is constantly being pinned back. She had tanned skin, a deep tan; the same colour as caramel. Her eyes were golden, with a cat slit in the middle. And when she spoke you could see the sharpest set of canines. This woman has such an alluring look. But you could tell; she was trouble. The other Sekirei was male. He had green, ear-length hair with a fringe that swept across the left half of his face. His body was tightly wrapped in a coating, or, at least, it looked like a coating. His gown was white almost grey carelessly draping over his slim shoulders. And his eyes were also golden. With just a line for a pupil. This guy. He somehow reminded Minato of Homura.

"No need for the threat, old lady. I shant be here long. I am; Sekirei 24, Tora. We are here, to claim our Ashikabi" the tanned Sekirei calmly stated.

Tsukiumi was stunned, she could not move; and every type of plant Kusano made; immediately disintegrated. And after the 4th try of making a plant, Kusano fainted right into Minato's hands. He handed her to the Landlady and stood in a vigilant stance. _Now it's my turn to protect everybody, _Minato thought to himself. The male Sekirei slowly walked towards Minato; seeing the fear in his eyes he smiled and muttered "Ashikabi. You. Are. Mine"

"Sahashi-san. R-run" Homura was able to breathe these last words and fainted near-to immediately

"Kagari-" Minato called after him. But it was no use. The male had already reached Minato and was stroking his face.

"Sahashi-Kun, huh ? Please, be my Ashikabi." The male hissed and a forked tongue stuck out. Minato flinched and pushed him away

"you-you hurt Kagari-san.. and Kuu-chan.. I cannot. I cannot be yours" Minato stuttered as the unknown Sekirei stroked his face again.

The green haired male licked Minato's cheek, quietly hissing as he did this "You will be my Ashikabi" And grabbed Minato's arm and jumped up onto the rooftop and away. The other Sekirei, Tora, giggled and began to run after them "Hey, Miss panty flasher; Let's see who his real wife is now" Tora continued to run, her agility almost mesmerising, barely landing on the rooftop as she continued to pursue her new lover and her companion.

_That bastard didn't even reveal his name or number_ Tsukiumi thought to herself before incidentally fainting.

* * *

**Hey there, people. **

**Thanks for reading and supporting; much _much_ appreciated. **

**As always, your comments and reviews are welcome. **

**Take care and I will see you on my next post !**

**KB x**


End file.
